


Papers And Plastic

by thundrstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Play Fighting, Sweet sappy shit, hurtful sappy shit, might be depressing as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstar/pseuds/thundrstar
Summary: Eren Yeager, the loud, rowdy, and somewhat problematic student enters his fourth and final year of high school, he expects it be the same as the last three years he's experienced, but a certain transfer student enters the school system, and his life.





	Papers And Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO.
> 
> Your messy bitch of the year decided to push back Gallirei hell a little bit, and in exchange for that, I have an urge to write this ship.
> 
> I know it's a crackship and all, but I wrote this ship with my friend Riya, and now I'm addicted to it yrehjywjyyrjke.

It's the same old, same old.  
  
Same old day of beginning another chaotic school year. Eren knows the schedule by now, in fact, his body itself had gained the instinct of waking up to said schedule. It's agonizing if you were to ask the new senior, having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn and do the basics of showering, eating breakfast, choosing a decently good looking outfit. One that he'd most likely never bother putting on again because of how out of character he felt in it.  
  
The first part of his schedule is finished with fine finesse, clearly built up from years of running the same overall schedule, save for summer break of course. The ride to school itself is the same, he never found a reason why to take a different path, probably because he found it pointless to even try delaying his inevitable arrival to the building he'd stay in for over 7 hours. A possible reason why Eren had gotten rather tired of what he did through Monday all the way to Friday was most likely because of how he was, the man wasn't necessarily a bad student, if anything he was honestly rather good, but he wasn't hesitant on knocking someone the hell out should they mess with him, his friends, or just the innocent inside the school itself. One could say he was chaotic good, he'd follow through with everything usually until he'd disagree with it. Eren himself was confused about where he stood, but at the same time he found himself not really caring, as it was just simple words, a label.  
  
It almost feels as if the drive itself was nothing more than just two minutes at most, as he already found himself entering the building and speaking with his two closest friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. It was the usual questions and idle chit-chat anyone would make with their friends after coming back from summer break, like how it was, what happened over it, and etcetera.  
  
He looks at the schedule he had picked up while heading down the hall. Nothing has changed much, still placed in the exact same categories, the only thing he could find different was what hours they were placed at, and of course having different teachers. To his dismay he had math of all things set at his first hour, it was.. Irritable at most, he wasn't bad at the subject, but it was one he very much didn't care for, and he honestly thought that was an opinion that would never change, not in a thousand years, not in a million. He deals with it all though, despite how much he'd rather just skip this one class for today and later on use the excuse that he had gotten lost on the way to his class, though he was very much sure that wouldn't work whatsoever considering how he'd been with the school itself ever since he had begun.  
  
So, as usual he sucks it up, heading to that class, sitting in whatever seat that was free and lousily placing his book-bag beside him as he waited for the room to fill with faces he'd never seen before and most likely not bother trying to know those people, save for the a couple of faces he had seen before, those being Reiner Braun, and the man's best friend Bertolt Hoover. Eren greets the two with a simple half-assed wave, they do the same, likewise.  
  
Eventually the room itself is filled with just about everyone, and the typical thing of the teacher introducing themselves, saying what they do as a means of hobbies and what not begins. The senior couldn't care much for it though, if anything he finds himself blank minded, day dreaming about a whole bunch of trivial things, being sure to at least look like he was paying attention. It took awhile to learn that trick, and learn it consistently too, but he had eventually gotten the hang of it.  
  
Soon enough the bell rings signifying that the first period was over, and it was time for everyone to switch to the following period, and with that Eren stands up, bag behind his back and heads out the door.  
  
  
————————————————————————2 Week Timeskip ————————————————————————  
Eren arrives to his first period like every other day, except he notices something, that something being the teacher herself was already standing at the front of the class along with what seemed to be another student right beside her, and from what Eren had known so far is that he had never seen such a person before. Sure, he didn't particularly pay attention to everyone and anyone besides the people he was at most acquaintances with, he had at least knew that they were apart of the school system itself, and with the person that was also standing in front of the class, he had no sort of clue who they were.  
  
From what he had observed regarding the fellow student he possessed a good build, a look that made him look highly approachable, one that made him look like he could be anyone's big brother. A light tan that dusted him, and complemented his features very nicely, of which consisted of rather nicely rounded Blue eyes, one's that Eren could swear he found himself almost getting lost in, an upturned nose that was somehow oddly fitting with his appearance, and that could be considered rather cute. Shiny Jet Black hair dawned him as well, the type that flared upwards ever so slightly with it starting to slick back all the way to the back of his head. Overall, he was _very_ attractive, though Eren would never find himself blatantly saying such a thing, he was sure he'd be thought of as some sort of creep should he say such a thing to the person standing right before him. Eren found himself so distracted with the other man's looks that he had missed his name, luckily for him though he ends up sitting right beside Eren.  
  
  
❝Hey. Er, I didn't exactly catch your name, I was busy screwin' around with something.❞  
  
❝Ha. Well, that ain't so nice now is it? I can already feel my standards regardin' the school and the students here freakin' dropping! Pssh, just kidding man, it's all good.❞ The transfer student would shoot a hand out, signifying a handshake.  
  
❝The name's Marcel Galliard, though you can just call me Marcel for short, obviously, it's nice to meet you..—❞  
  
How stupid of him, Eren himself had forgotten to even introduce himself, though he does make sure to do such, along with shaking the other's hand. ❝Eren, Eren Yeager.❞  
  
❝Ah, Eren, alright.❞  
  
❝You want a tour of the school when we hit lunch break?❞  
  
❝Sure! It'll give me some time to actually find my locker and all that jazz.❞  
  
❝Right, I'll be waiting for you at the staircase near the actual lunchroom itself.❞  
  
❝Okay.❞


End file.
